Brooke Tennyson
Brooke Amber Tennyson is the twin sister of Ben Tennyson and is also a current member of the Plumbers. She had a part-time job at Mr. Smoothy as well, although, due to her coming to the main timeline, has ended. Appearance Brooke has dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. She usually wears something that has either green, or dark grey/black on it. Biography She, unlike her brother, Ben, had been sent to a private school, to avoid the possibility of being bullied. She continued studying there until the summer after she had finished 5th grade. Her grandfather, cousin, and brother went on their "summer road trip". She didn't pay much attention to it, until a day after the trio had left, her mother had gotten a call from Gwen, saying that her grandfather had been killed by a robot drone, and that they were surrounded by a raging wildfire. When Ben returned, Brooke had noticed that his personality had become darker, angrier, as he avoided talking to her. This went on for 5 years, until Ben had started stealing and committing various crimes across Bellwood. When Ben accidentally revealed to her the existence of the Plumbers, and of the Omnitrix's creator, she went to Azmuth and requested help in stopping Ben. The Galvan refused at first, but, after an attack by Ben, agreed to help, and gave Brooke an Omnitrix of her own to aid her in stopping her brother's devious acts. Right before the events of When All Seems Lost occurred, Brooke was trying to find information on where the drone that killed her grandfather came from. However, her search stopped abruptly, when she found whom she had believed to be her brother in disguise. Possible Future In 10,000 Reunion, Brooke, appropriately named Brooke 10,000, is shown to have returned to Dimension 666 for a brief period of time, to deal with Zombozo's takeover of Hong Kong. After returning, she founded the Legion of Hope, in an attempt to stand up to Vilgax's Biod army..which has the databases of the Nemetrix, Omnitrixes (Including Ultimate Forms), and unseen alien transformations. To be completed. Powers and Abilities Brooke is very acrobatic. Like Gwen, she had practiced Taekwondo, and is therefore quite skilled at hand-to-hand combat. However, she has not revealed her current rank. As stated above, Brooke has her own Omnitrix for her to use to stop Ben's various evil deeds. Though, this Omnitrix has limited alien transformations, similar to most Omnitrix models and their time limiters. Appearances Ben 10: Negative Rising Season One *''When All Seems Lost'' (first appearance) *''A Day They Would Never Forget'' *''United We Stand'' *''The New Era: Part 1'' *''The New Era: Part 2'' Season Two *''The End of a Hero'' See Also *Original Page *Brother *Omnitrix *Gallery Trivia *Secretly, in her spare time, Brooke watches Planets at War, a Sci-Fi thriller. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Dimension 666 Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Dimension 666 Category:Alternate Timeline Characters Category:Alternate Timeline Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Human/Alien Hybrids